Metamorphasized
by Dr. Scary
Summary: A brony has been made fun of all his life. Until he's suddenly transported to Equestria and befriends an unlikely protagonist.
1. Painless

Chapter 1: Painless

"Hey, brony! Still likin' them ponies, bro?"

"Where's your pink shirt, brony?"

"Hey, you dropped your key-chain, brony!"

Yes, this is what I go through all day, everyday. If you couldn't tell, I'm a brony. This isn't something that's considered the best interest to have if you're trying to live through high-school, but it helps me live through my life. I just found the show so entertaining and something that just made me feel better. With season 3 just now starting and considering today was Monday, I can't say much about it. But with all the other episodes, I just couldn't help but smile at them. Especially the season finale of season 2, aka: The Royal Wedding. I loved everything about it, but I won't go into detail about it because it would take up most of this chapter.

Anyways, I was just walking to band class. I had to endure tons of insults just so I could play music. Nobody in the school seemed to be a fan of My Little Pony: FiM, and unfortunately, I didn't have any friends who did either. Of course I had some friends I could at least hang out with, talk about video games and other things, but no brony friends. At least, not anymore.

I had at least two brony friends in my freshman year. One was Koty, who was a self-centered ginger who was always great fun. Max was better than Koty, but that's because he wasn't ginger. He was basically the best friend I had all year. That is, until they had to move away to South Carolina to be transferred. So I was all alone with my pony thoughts and fantasies.

About a few hours later, I was finally home. I went to my room, threw my back-pack across the room, and collapsed on my bed. I've had enough. I didn't want to be tortured by those haters any longer. I then got up and went to my closet. I pulled out something I was ashamed to have, but knew would be useful: a gun. My mom didn't know I had stolen this from a wrecked car out on the side of the road one day. Miraculously, it still had bullets in it. I never used it, but at the time, I was still trying to get used to the insults. I slowly held the gun up to my head, knowing it'll all be over with one shot. As soon as I put my finger on the trigger, I heard the greatest thing to me at the moment. It was the theme to My Little Pony. I immediately put the gun down and ran to my TV I had in my room. I sat down at the foot of my bed, humming the theme along with the TV. Sounds stupid, I know, but it helps. As soon as the opening credits ended, I could tell I was in for a treat. It was playing both episodes of The Royal Wedding.

After the second episode was finished, I waited ever so impatiently for the second part to play. Not just for more music or the greatest ending ever, I was waiting for my favorite character. If you said Queen Chrysalis, you'd be correct. I just love everything about this character, minus all the very unessecary smut about her, plus the gag about swiss cheese. Anyway, it was when she showed herself when I came to the realization that I wanted to meet her. That's right, being really unoriginal here. I just can't help but think that she'd be just so badass, my brain couldn't take it, piss itself and die. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

When the episode finally ended, I turned off my TV and just sat there, clapping for it. It had managed to have the same plot as a Disney movie in 45 minutes. It was then when I realized that I still had my gun sitting on my dresser. With my smile fading a bit, I walked over to it, grabbed the gun, and put it back into my closet. That episode put me in too good a mood to do commit suicide tonight. Once I had done that, I looked at my clock and realized that episode had taken more of my time than I though. It was already dark outside and I was very tired. I changed out of my school clothes and changed into a tie-die t-shirt and sweat pants. Very comfortable. I then collapsed on my bed once again and fell asleep, not bothering to put the blankets over me.

It was weird once I did, though, because I had the oddest dream I could remember. In it, I was surrounded by nothing but a very bright shade of green, and it was very warm. I also couldn't move and I found it hard to breathe, with it being so warm. I then hear crying. I don't really know who was doing it, but they seemed really torn. I tried to move, but to no prevail as the crying got louder. The crying was then replaced with some sort of evil laughing. I could tell it wasn't the same voice, but I still didn't know who was doing the crying or the laughing. I then felt some sort of pain in my side, as though someone were stabbing me. It wasn't like a dream, either, I actually felt it. It hurt a lot. I felt like screaming, but I couldn't. The pain got worse and worse to the point I felt like I couldn't handle it anymore. At that point, I woke up.

My eyes jolted open and immediately I knew something was wrong. As I got up, I tried to recall the last time I had a bunch of trees grow in my room. I was in a forest.

A/N: This is my first time writing a good fan-fiction. This was done with about 1000 words or so. I would appreciate it if you could give me feedback on how I did and what I should do in the future. Thanks again. Plus, Chrysalis is actually my favorite pony character, so shut the fuck up, haters.


	2. Swarms

Chapter 2: Swarms

I continued to look around, still flabbergasted about how I even got here. As far as I knew, there wasn't a forest close to my house and if there was, I wouldn't know. I decided that standing around wouldn't help me find my way home, so I walked around, still wearing my sweat pants and tie-die.

As I walked around, I took notice of the forest itself. It was basically like every other forest, you know, like one you would see in a movie. The only exception is that the trees didn't look green and lively. On the contrary, they looked like they were dying. The forest smelled like rain water and, oddly enough, vinegar. I don't really know why a forest would smell like vinegar, but I didn't think closely enough on it at the moment. All I cared about was getting the fuck out of there.

It was about half an hour later that I realized the forest was much bigger than I expected. I was tired from all the walking around, and decided to sit down underneath one of the dead trees. It was a shame that I didn't come across any streams or other sources of fresh water. So I just sat there, tongue hanging out trying to cool off. The forest wasn't hot, but walking around takes a lot out of you when you're a skinny, out-of-shape degenerate like myself.

While I was under the tree resting, I took time to examine myself. I was dangerously tall (6'2) and dangerously skinny. I had very long arms and legs, both of which are very useful at times, but can't really hold out that long. Because of my lanky stature, I had heart problems and couldn't run very far without stopping for about an hour and catching my breath. My eyesight was as bad as my heart. Thankfully, when I woke up, I had my glasses beside me, so that was lucky. My short brown hair was dripping with sweat because I have been walking so long. My slightly tan skin didn't fair any better. I was covered with my own sweat to help cool myself off.

It was around when I started to doze off and take a nap when I heard the strangest sound. It sounded like... insects. That was definitely what I heard. Almost like locusts. The sound kept getting louder and louder. I thought they would pass by eventually, but it didn't. It was about 15 minutes of this buzzing when I finally got the smart idea of trying to get away from the noise. Like I said earlier, I had long legs, making it easy for me to run very fast. My heart, however, wasn't doing so well. I was running out of breath and the sound just kept getting louder. What did they want from me? _Do _they want something from me? Am I just at the wrong place at the wrong time? Most likely the latter.

About 10 minutes of running away from the buzzing, my heart decided it's had enough. I slowed down, clutching my chest, still trying to walk. My legs then tripped over a rock and I fell on the wet, and surprisingly hard, ground. That buzzing noise just wouldn't stop growing! There can't be that many locusts in the forest, can there? I was breathing heavily, near the point of a heart attack, when the source of the buzzing finally revealed itself. Even with my head on the ground, I could still tell that they weren't normal. The buzzing stopped, but was replaced with an odd laughter.

Standing all around, were about 20 to 30 changelings. Remember them? Yeah, it seems that the things that tried to take over Canterlot was now surrounding me, laughing at me. To make matters worse, as I tried to stand up, still hyperventilating, some of the changelings thought it would be amusing to turn into me. I glared at all of them the best I could, but I know I couldn't do anything. The moment I tried walking away was the same moment that the changelings tackled me. Some were still in my form while others kept their original form. I tried to break loose, but those insect-like ponies could really keep a good grip.

About five changelings, that were still in their normal form, took my arms and legs, and flew me above the forest, leaving the rest to follow to keep me in check. It was weird, I didn't like being held hostage by a being I didn't think existed, but once they carried me above the forest, I took in a breath of air that didn't reek of vinegar. It wasn't long before they dived down into a different section of the forest.

When we entered the new section of the forest, I noticed that everything was different. There weren't any trees. Instead, I was surrounded by weird slime-like hives. The smell of vinegar and rain water disappeared, but was replaced with the smell of rotting meat and vegetables. The changelings continued to fly me through this odd section until we reached a cave with the stench of pickles. The changelings dropped me, who were still a good 10 feet into the air, and then laughed as they saw me fall on my face again. I swear, if they didn't have sharp teeth and wings, I would punch the shit out of them.

Once I had gotten up, the five changelings flew behind me, and prodded me, obviously a sign to enter the pickle smelling cave. That was the last thing I wanted to do, but I couldn't really do anything, now could I? I entered the cave with the changelings close behind me, making sure I didn't try anything funny. It was hard to see inside most of the cave. It wasn't very well lit and about every 10 feet, I nearly tripped over a rock I couldn't see, causing more laughter from the changelings behind me. It's uncanny how much they remind me of my school mates. The only good thing the cave had to offer at the moment was it was very cool and, oddly enough, helped me relax. I couldn't slow down, however, because the changelings were still behind me, poking me sharply in the back if I showed any chance of slowing down.

Finally, after 20 minutes of walking through the dim, foul smelling cave, I saw a green light ahead of me. The changelings behind me got more excited as they spoke in a language I couldn't understand in a frantic manner. We stepped into the green light, only to be in front of a giant throne. It was so tall, I couldn't see who was sitting on it. The moment we stopped, a changeling stepped in front of me and spoke to the figure sitting on the throne.

"My queen," it said in an eerie, high pitched voice. "We have found something."

"I see," the queen started in a weird out-of-sync voice. Wait a second, I've heard that voice before. "What is it?"

"We do not know. It is not a pony, but it appears to be an animal of some sort. One we have never seen before." The changeling looked back at me like he was observing me.

It was when he said that was when I heard the buzzing of wings. I knew the moment the changeling queen had appeared in front of me, I knew who she was. Queen Chrysalis was standing in front of me.

A/N: I know this chapter could've been better, but I'm not good at ending chapters too well. I want to thank all of those who had given me feedback the moment I posted the first chapter. Uberness, I think I described myself pretty well in this chapter, but I will definitely add more character development later. LeSpy, I'm gonna try my best _not _to make the stereotypical HiE fanfic. I'll make sure that there is a reason why things are the way they are and try my best not to just make it a "guy-fucks-horse" story. And deadpoolsbaster, you're an awesome friend and I wish you luck on your fanfic. That's all I have to say. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Dark Side of Things?

Chapter 3: The Dark Side of Things?

I couldn't believe it. Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the changelings was in front of me. It was kind of strange, though. Because I was 6'2, and she was about 4 feet tall, therefore making me look down at her. If you counted her horn, however, she was obviously taller than me. But I didn't think closely on it. I was such a big fan of her that I wanted to get to know her better. However, I knew that talking to her about things would be a huge mistake, considering the fact that she was looking at me with disgust.

"What are you?" She finally said to me.

I realized she said "what" instead of "who", so I did the most logical thing and explained to her what I was. "Well, Miss, uh..."

"I am the Queen of Changelings, and you have not answered my question yet, mammal," She was circling me now, examining me.

"Well, your majesty, I'm not from this world, as you can see." As Chrysalis's eyebrow raised slightly, I continued. "Where I come from, I'm considered a human. As you can see, we're bipedal and are actually quite intelligent."

"Oh really?" Chrysalis said in a mocking tone, standing in front of me again. "If that's true, 'human', then why have you foolishly gone into the forest of changelings?" At this point, the five changelings behind me started to look at each other with eagerness. I didn't want to know what was going through their heads, so I continued.

"Well, I didn't know I was _in _your forest, your Majesty. I just woke up, and here I am! I honestly don't know how I got here."

Chrysalis was staring at me with disbelief. Her crooked horn then glowed a jade green, causing me to squint. I was in a dim-lit cave for so long, I wasn't used to such bright light. She didn't seem to have really done anything with her horn, though. After a few minutes, her stopped glowing as she smiled a really malicious smile.

"I don't smell any love on you, human." She looked behind me at the changelings. "Do what you want with him. Get him out of my sight." At that moment, the five changelings seized me and proceded to drag me away as the Queen began to fly back up. As weak as changelings may seem, they were strong little fuckers.

Having no real muscle, I began to yell pleas at Chrysalis as though she would listen to them. "Your Majesty, please! I-I know how I might be able to help you!"

All of a sudden, the changelings dropped me as though I was carrying a disease. I looked back up at Chrysalis, whose horn was glowing green again. It seems as though she can use her magic to give orders to the changelings. I didn't have time to think about it though, as the changelings were prodding me to go back towards their Queen. As I did so, she flew back down, with a curious look upon her face.

"Oh? And how do you think you could do that, human?" She had a look of disbelief, but didn't take her eyes off of me as though she wanted to hear what I had to offer. Thing is, I was just saying that to save my ass. I didn't really think of a plan to help her. Foretunetely, I was born with a sense of quick thinking.

"Well, erm, your Majesty. See, if you get one of your, er, minions to change into a guard, you could probably use him as a spy." I thought she wouldn't like the idea and have me killed, but instead, she actually thought about it.

"Hmm, well, that's not a bad idea." Her voice then changed to a firm voice. "But what I'm after is the Royal Family of this entire place! Do you know where you are, human?" I was getting tired of being called "human", but I didn't want to argue with a pony that had enough power to kill me with one spell, so I just shook my head and she continued. "This is Equestria. Ponies live practically all over. They all worship two princesses. One is named Princess Luna, and the other is named Princess Celestia."

I could tell by her voice that she absolutely dispised the both of them. I mean, even though she defeated Celestia in the season 2 finale, she had to have _some _beef with her to decide to even do it. As I thought about this, Chrysalis continued. "One time, I had decided to take over Canterlot, that's a city here, during a big wedding." Bingo. I knew she would mention it. "I had taken the form of the bride so I could feed off of the groom's love for her. Unfortunetlely, Celestia's little apprentice found out about me. As she told everypony at the wedding I was a fraud, I decided to show them my true form."

"As I turned into myself, Celestia tried to fight me, but it was no use. I was too strong." She smiled and chuckled evilly as she said this. "But then, the real bride reunited with the groom and _their _love was too powerful for me." Her smile faded as it turned back to a frown. "Their power sent me and the rest of my changeling army back to the forest from which we came from." She paused and looked down, as though ashamed of her failure. The other changelings did the same thing.

Feeling a little bad for her and the changelings, I decided I should try to lighten the mood. "I'm, uh, sorry that happened, your Majesty." Chrysalis didn't look up, as though she were in deep thought. "Well, it's probably been a while since that last happened, so you've probably gained power over that period of time, right?"

Chrysalis looked at me with a neutral look on her face. "It has been a long time. However, Celestia has gotten wiser to changelings. So now, she and her guards are more vigilant on changelings." I noticed she made a low growl, but was hardly audible. She shook her head. "Now, we can't even go out into the rest of Equestria without a report being given to the Royal Guard to eliminate them. We've gotten so desperate to feed. We nearly died out one day." Chrysalis sadly looked away. "It's lucky for us that lost ponies come across us. Otherwise, we would all perish."

After she had said that, I couldn't really say anything else. I mean, if you get past all the happy colors and moods of the show, thinking about the lives of others just kinda saddens you a bit. It was a few minutes before I spoke to Chrysalis again. "Well, your Majesty, I can see why you shouldn't use changelings. That was a bad idea." Once I said this, Chrysalis started laughing. Not a loud laughing, but loud enough to where me and the changelings could hear it. The changelings then thought they were supposed to follow suit and laughed along-side with her.

"Silence you fools!" She suddenly yelled. The changelings suddenly stopped and backed away, a bit frightened of their angered Queen. Chrysalis then stepped closer to me. "It was not a bad idea, we just need to use a different kind of bait." I knew where she was going with this, and I immediately didn't like it.

"Oh, your Majesty, I couldn't possibly destroy the good side of-" I was immediately cut off with a shout from the Queen.

"GOOD SIDE? YOU THINK CELESTIA AND THE REST OF EQUESTRIA IS GOOD?" Her voice was so loud, the changelings covered their ears. I couldn't however, because she was still yelling at me. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU! SHE TRIED TO GET RID OF OUR RACE!" Chrysalis stared at me with her green eyes, a look of pure hatred.

I took a few steps back, lowering my head to show I was sorry. "I-I appoligize, your Majesty. I didn't know it upset you that easily."

Chrysalis then looked away, calming down a bit. "I thought you would be on my side. You gave me the idea of sending a spy and I knew you would be an asset to giving our race power again."

I knew I had hurt her. I felt so bad. I didn't want my favorite character feeling bad because of me. "I'm sorry. I am on your side. If it helps, I'll be the spy. Even though Celestia won't know what I am, she will definitely know I'm not a changeling, your Majesty."

Chrysalis then looked at me, a mournful look still on her face. "Very well. If you insist." Damn. She kind of tricked me there, but in a way, I could tell she was sensitive about being ridiculed of being evil. I guess it's the way she sees things. In Celestia's eyes, Chrysalis is doing evil deeds just for the sake of doing them. In Chrysalis's eyes, however, she was doing what _she _thought was right and did whatever she could to make sure her race stays alive. I nodded my head to show I would follow her orders. She then smiled a little bit, not in an evil way, but in a way that shows she glad that something joined her side. "I'll teleport you there," Chrysalis said in a calmer voice. "It's a long way to Canterlot and you'll need as much help as you can get." Her horn then glowed green, and in an instant, I was on the steps of Celestia's castle.

A/N: Here's what I could scrounge up for the third chapter. I'm trying to make these chapters as long as possible, but I'm no good with ending chapters. I just end them where I think a new chapter could begin. Like I said, I will try to explain things as much as possible and keep them in context. Thanks for reading, you're all wonderful.


	4. A Warm Welcome

Chapter 4: A "Warm" Welcome

As I stood on the stairway of Celestia's castle, I decided to take some time to look around. It really did seem like the Canterlot from the show. Everything matched perfectly. From the towers of the castle to everything else, it was like I was in the show itself. Except, you know, actually there. I took a step up so I could see Princess Celestia and hopefully ask her some questions, not just for Chrysalis, but also for me so I could figure out how I even got here in the first place. However, it seems that a couple of nearby guards didn't take a new, unknown species too well and tackled me, knocking the air out of me and nearly breaking my ribs.

They didn't really say anything to me; they just picked me up and started into the castle. I guess it would be convenient if the guards didn't almost kill me. Plus, it didn't help reassure me that neither of them had a happy look on their face. Actually, I don't think I've _ever _seen a happy look on their face, even in the show. But that's beside the point. They jerked me into Celestia's throne room and kind of chucked me in front of her.

I helplessly looked at her. Since she was sitting in a throne, she reached about eye level to me, but if you included her horn, was taller than me. Both of the guards trotted in front of me and bowed to her. I soon followed, after a hard buck in the shins from on the guards. Celestia then looked down on me and the guards and nodded, which evidently meant for us to stand back up.

As we did, Celestia's attention turned to me. After a quick observation of me, she finally spoke. "What are you?" She asked. I was getting tired of being asked this. But seeing as though the guards would tear me apart if I didn't answer, I did.

"Your Majesty, I am not from here. I am called a human. I do not know how I got here, and I do not know how to get back."

Like Chrysalis, she raised her eyebrow, as though in disbelief. _Unlike _Chrysalis, however, she actually asked me a question I had been waiting for. "Do you go by a name?"

I smiled a little bit. "Yes, your Majesty. My name is Dylan." At this, she smiled warmly a little.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria." I nodded at this as though I didn't know. "My sister rules along with me. Her name is Princess Luna. We both have important roles in Equestria. I raise and lower the sun while Luna does the same with the moon." I knew that it wouldn't be scientifically possible, but since I wanted to stay on her good side, I went along with it. "I have to say, even though there are no humans around here, I think I can make the assumption that you're very polite."

I smiled again, thinking how cool it was to be complimented by Celestia. "Well, not a lot humans are like this, but I can say I am one of them who are intelligent enough and polite to others, your Majesty." Celestia smiled again and got down from her throne.

"Although, it does kind of baffle me how you're from another world, and yet you're somehow here." Her smile faded a little bit as she continued. "As you have said before, you do not know how you got here. Yet I do not know, either." Celestia's smile returned. "I can see that you don't seem too evil. So I guess it's safe to trust you."

One of the guards piped up. "Your Majesty, if I may, but what if this, _thing, _here is actually a," he paused and looked at me for a second before whispering to Celestia, "A changeling?" Celestia looked at him with a bit of a stern, yet cautious, look.

"Listen, he seems really trustworthy and I could tell right off he isn't a changeling. I know for a fact that changelings cannot make up a kind of figure that they probably haven't seen before." I shifted nervously when she had said that. Truth be told, they were the first things I came across when I got here. And to make matters worse, I agreed with Chrysalis, the Queen of Changelings, to help spy on Celestia and learn her weaknesses. I have a feeling that when she does find out, she isn't going to be happy. But I figured I'd cross that bridge when I came to it. Celestia excused the guard and continued talking to me. "So, would you like to take my side?"

In a way, I kind of remembered what Chrysalis said about sides. I had to see things through their eyes about what's right to them. Of course, I didn't want to let down Chrysalis, but I also didn't want to be killed be the guards on Celestia's orders. So, I did the logical. "Of course, your Majesty." I bowed once again, secretly crossing my fingers. Celestia smiled warmly while the guards looked at each other with confusion.

"Splendid, Dylan!" Celestia got down from her throne and walked towards me. "I suppose you'll need a place to stay. I think I have a spare room in one of the towers if you'd like to sleep there."

"That would be nice, thank you." I answered. Celestia smiled and started walking to one of the hallways that were behind her throne. We entered the far left one and started to walk up a flight of stairs. After about 15 minutes of nothing but walking up stairs, Celestia finally reached a white door. She unlocked it and opened it up. As I stepped inside, I looked around to see where I would be staying.

The room itself wasn't totally extrodonary, but it was still very clean and organized. The room was white and very little furniture. There was a small couch that was a very nice shade of red, a few bookshelves, all of them containing an assortment of books. I saw another door off to the right side of the room. I'm guessing it's the bathroom for when I need to wash up or need to go. Finally, I looked in front of me and saw a balcony. I looked back at Celestia and smiled a little. "Thank you very much, your Majesty!" I bowed to her as she smiled warmly at me.

"It's no problem, Dylan. Just ring the bell beside the door if you need anything." She smiled again and walked out, shutting the door behind her with her magic. I walked out to the balcony and looked out at the rest of Canterlot. I had to say, it was quite beautiful. Seeing the town and all of the other buildings made me smile a bit. I then looked up at the sky, which was turning orange as night-time approached. I tried to look over the side of the castle to see if I could see Luna bringing the moon up, but the castle wall was too far away, and I just gave up.

When the moon did come up, I began to grow a little tired. I walked over to the bed that was conveniently located near the balcony. I didn't bother to shower or take off my current clothes. I just collapsed on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

For whatever reason, I kept getting these weird dreams. In this one, I was alone in a very dark room. Couldn't see anything in front of me. It was almost as if the room was completely empty. Yet, I kept hearing two voices yelling at each other. Or maybe they were yelling at me. I don't really know, but they were both feminine and I couldn't tell who was yelling. It was so loud, though. I covered my ears to see if I could block it out, but to no prevail. Pretty soon, I felt the same sharp pain in my sides along with the same laughing. I fell on my knees, wishing it would all end soon. And then, it did. I was awake in my bed and it was morning.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was busy with school and other things. I also suffered from the lazys, but I was still able to finish this near the end of the week without too many distractions. Anyways, time for a promotion. If you all could, read deadpoolsbaster's story, "Unbecoming Bronies". It's a really good HiE fic and is already 15 chapters in. Please leave advice and as always, thanks for reading.


	5. The Mission

Chapter 5: The Mission

I slowly inched out of bed, still a bit groggy, and sat up on the bed Celestia had given me. My arms and legs were very sore from running so much the previous day. I was used to this, however. Mostly because of gym, but that's beside the point. After a couple of minutes of trying to wake up, I decided it would help if I splashed cold water over my face. I finally got up and took off my shirt, throwing it across the room. I opened the door to the little room I saw yesterday and stepped inside. It was fairly small, but it was big enough for one pony (or in this case person) to fit in there. There was a bathtub/shower with a white curtain. Actually, pretty much everything in there was white, except a few towels that were lying on the sink counter.

I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was mussed up and there were dark circles under my eyes. From the looks of it, I also need a shave. Perfectly normal for me. I turned on the sink to be partially surprised that Equestria has running water from sinks. I let some water run into my hands and then splashed on my face. I shook my head after I did that and stared at the mirror for a bit more. It was when I did that when I got a surprise at the mirror. About a few seconds after I looked into the mirror, Chrysalis thought it was a good idea to suddenly appear in it to see how I was doing.

In a natural defense, I was taken aback and gasped loudly. Chrysalis laughed a little at my odd move, but began to talk to me. "I see you're up."

I redeemed myself and nodded at the queen. She continued. "I listened to a bit of what Celestia said the other day. Evidently, you have a name." I nodded again, thinking it was about time she called me by my name. "Well, Dylan, I am here to remind you what you need to do."

"Well, your Majesty, whatever it is, I'm ready to do it." I said.

"Excellent." Chrysalis smiled again and went on with my mission. "It's very simple. I just need you to gain the trust of the Royal Family. Gain information for me and every night, I'll teleport you to me so you can tell me about what's going on in Canterlot." I nodded to let her know I was listening, which made her continue. "Once I am given enough information, my subjects and I will take it over!" Chrysalis made a little laugh, which sent chills down my spine.

"Makes sense to me," I replied. "I'll be able to do it, your Majesty."

Chrysalis smiled once more, showing off her sharp fangs. "Very good. I don't harm loyal subjects, Dylan. Don't be one who does the opposite." With that, her face disappeared and returned to mine. I stared at the mirror for a bit to let the fact Chrysalis appeared in the mirror and talked to me soak in. After that, I washed my face, cleaned myself up, and put my tie-die back on. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the sudden group of ponies in my room. There weren't a lot, about three, but the moment I stepped out of the bathroom, all three of them turned to me. The looks on their faces were somewhere between confused and scared. I couldn't really blame them. It's not everyday you see a six foot tall alien walk out of a room.

The one to the left was dressed in a little maid's outfit, so naturally, I knew she was the maid. The middle one was dressed the same, but the one on the right was a stallion and was wearing a neat little tuxedo. I figured him to be the butler. After 3 minutes of awkward silence, I broke it by speaking to them. "Uh, hello there," I greeted casually. Once I had done that, all three of them gasped a little and broke into murmers.

"It can speak?"

"I didn't know it could, either."

"That's what's living in here?"

"It's so tall!"

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?" I asked suddenly, making the two maids and butler turn to me again.

"Um, no sir! We were just cleaning this room!" Said one of the maids suddenly. She seemed really forced when she said that, almost as if she was lying. The other maid and the butler nodded in agreement. I walked closer to them, which made them back away from me a little.

"No need to be afraid. I'm definitely not dangerous," I said. This made them relax a little. "I'm just here to sp- I mean, help the Princesses out with things."

The butler stepped forward and bowed a little. "Well, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The two maids curtsied a little, making me smile at how loyal they are to their jobs.

I nodded to them. "I'll be sure to do that, sir and madams." The two maids blushed a little when I called them that and the butler stood up proudly. They then walked out of the room, leaving me to myself for a bit.

I've always wanted to have people be a servant to me (or in this case, ponies). But now that it's happened, I can't really help but think I don't really like it. Mostly because the only thing I would actually want them to do is teach those bullies from high school a lesson. But since they're in another world and none of the other ponies seem to know how to transport there, it would be useless. So now, I'm just hoping that something exciting will happen in where I would need to use servants.

Enough about figuring out my usage of servants. I got up from the bed and walked out of my room. "It's time to look around."

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. School's keeping me busy and I haven't had a lot of time to type. Sorry if this chapter was so short, but like I said, school sucks. Anyways, I'll leave you all to ridicule this fan-fic in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


	6. Liabilities and Assets

Chapter 6: Liabilities and Assets

I opened the neat door that led to the outside of my room so I could take a look around the castle. Since I was in the tower, I knew that once I opened it, there wouldn't be anything spectacular to see besides a flight of stairs. I walked down the stairs and about a few minutes later, I finally reached the main throne room of Celestia and Luna. Thankfully, I was quiet and did not bother them. I snuck out of the room to be sure it stayed that way. Because hell, I wouldn't want to interrupt two Princesses while they're in the middle of something.

I took a left into another room, which seemed to be another little living room. At the time, there wasn't anypony there, but it looked like there were just a minute ago. The couch and chair cushions seemed like they have just been sat upon and a few of the tables still had half empty glasses of what looked like cider in them. I walked over to it, picked it up, and held it to my nose. It _looked _like cider, but smelled like it was a very expensive liquor of sorts. Not being an alcoholic, I placed the cup back down on the table and looked around. I saw a little room off to the side and decided to see what was in it. There wasn't any door, just a translucent curtain. I moved the curtain aside and stepped in. Not a lot for a normal kitchen. There was a sink, an oven and stove, and a refrigerator. I still wasn't used to the fact that Celestia was able to get electricity and running water in her castle while the other ponies couldn't. My guess is because she's an alicorn; her magic is superior above unicorn magic and is able to put spells on certain things. She probably just found a box somewhere, put a freezing charm on it, and called it a refrigerator. But that's just my theory.

I walked to the opposite side of the kitchen and saw a huge dining table. On one end was a giant, throne-like chair that Celestia probably sat in, and on the other, another chair of the same stature, except not as bit. That one was probably for Luna. On the sides of the table was a bunch of normal looking chairs for all the servants that lived in the castle. The table itself was something to look at. A fine oak table that stood on about six legs. Very clean and, by the looks of it, had just been polished. I figured it would be smart not to touch it, so I left the room and went back into the kitchen.

Once I did, I noticed a quick flash of blue hair. Evidentially, one of the servants was watching me. I couldn't tell whether it was a mare or a stallion. All I know was, it piqued my curiosity. I then started to look for the source of it. I walked out of the kitchen and stepped into the living room. Again, I saw a quick flash of blue tail hair, but nothing else. I quietly snuck through the throne room where the two princesses were and ran up another flight of stairs. I never was good at running up stairs, so I was slowed down a bit. But I could still see a vague blue flash by my eyes. About a minute later, I heard a door slam. I walked up to the door and pressed my ear against it.

I heard what sounded like hushing and then silence. I quietly knocked on the door and heard a small voice. "W-who is it?" It definitely sounded female.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. Of course it would be a mare. Who else would be interested in a tall male alien like myself? Okay, the other ponies of Equestria, but that's beside the point. "It's Dylan. I thought I saw you following me," I said.

There was a little pause as though the mare were thinking about it. After that, she said, "N-no I don't think it was me, s-sir..."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. If I'm going to stay here, I might as well have a bit of fun. "Well, if you see whoever did it, tell him or her that it's awfully rude of them to leave without introducing themselves first," I said. I then started my descent down the stairs. It was at that point when I heard the door creak open.

"Uh, m-my name is Starlight Charmer, s-sir."

I looked back at her and smiled a little. "Nice to meet you. Next time, just ask if you would like to talk to me, Starlight." I then continued walking downstairs as I thought I heard her stifle a giggle and close the door. Odd how easy it is to charm a mare. I never had that kind of luck with me while I was on Earth. Oh well. Best not to think about it too much.

About two hours of sitting in my room later, I heard a light knock on my door. "Her Majesty would like to see you, sir," said a familiar male voice. I got up and opened the door. I then saw the same butler from this morning. He had a green coat and a black mane. He looked up at me and continued. "Her Majesty did not say what she needed, but it evidentially involves you."

I nodded to the butler. "Thank you, sir. I'll be on it right away." As I started to walk away, the butler called back to me.

"Please sir, just call me Biscuit Bun!" He didn't walk down after, but rather went in my room to clean up. At least, I hope that's what he was doing.

Anyway, I walked down to the throne room, where I stood in front of the two princesses. Celestia smiled warmly when she saw me. Luna gave more of a surprised look. She then turned to her sister and said, "Sister, is this what you wanted me to hear about?" Of course. I had wondered when a pony would question my existence again.

Celestia gave kind of a little chuckle as Luna asked this. "My dear sister, this is Dylan. He is a human." Luna then looked at me again and back at her sister, wondering what a human is. "He will be a great asset to us." At that point, I thought it would be best to make a good impression to Luna so she could see that I was casual. Well, as casual as you can get when you're a spy. I bowed to the both of them, which made both princesses smile a little at my action.

"Well, he certainly is very humble to royalty," Luna said. She then turned her head back to Celestia, her smile fading a little. "But sister, how will he be able to help? As far as we know, he doesn't have any significant powers."

Celestia looked back at her sister. "Well that's the thing, Luna. If he appears to have an innocent look, then they won't take him as a threat."

I stood back up, finally deciding to be a part of this conversation. "If I may ask, um, what do you mean, 'they'?"

Both princesses looked at me, Celestia having a bit of a serious look on her face. "Even though it has been awhile, we can't say for sure what they're up to."

"I agree," Luna stated. "Those changelings can be a bit reckless."

AN: Again, school sucks, but it'll be over in about a week. If there's anything you would like to say about this shitty chapter, go ahead. It'll just help me later on when I'm writing the next one. Plus, I may start writing a series of short grim-dark stories based off of creepypastas. If you have any suggestions about which one I should start with, please say so. Thanks for reading and deadpoolsbaster, say something useful next time. Love yall.


	7. Deception Inception

Chapter 7: Deception Inception

A/N: Guess who came back from the dead.

Great. Just fucking great. First, I got chased down by changelings, got ordered to be a spy for the Princesses, only to then to try and "infiltrate" changeling territory. Blarg. This was too much for my head to wrap around. And apparently, Celestia noticed. "Are you alright, Dylan?" she asked. "You seem to be in a shocked daze."

I quickly shook my head. I didn't know the full capacity of an Alicorn's magic, but it probably included reading minds, so I didn't want her to get onto my little ruse for working with Chrysalis, so I tried to keep my cool. "Uh, yes Your Majesty, I'm fine. I was just… thinking."

She tilted her head at this. "Thinking? About what, if I may ask?"

"Well, for one thing, how am I to sneak into the place where the changelings are located?"

Celestia looked to Luna for a second before facing me again. "Well, like we said earlier, we have no idea if you have any magical abilities as of right now. So, we think it'll be best if we gave you some sort of weaponry." I smirked a bit after hearing this. Outside of fake wooden swords and Nerf guns, I've never really held an actual weapon before. Celestia smiled a bit as well, seeing that I was warming up a bit to the idea. "If you'd like, we can show you our entire inventory." I nodded eagerly. She smiled a bit wider. "Excellent, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. It's getting late and we have to do her royal duties. I hope you can wait until then." I looked out a nearby window and saw that the sky was getting a bit orange in the dusk. Not wanting to be a problem for her, I nodded once again.

"It's alright, Your Majesty. I'll get some sleep while you two do what you need to do. Good night!" I walked off and waved to both of them as they walked in another direction, waving back. I noticed that Celestia's horn was glowing a bit. I guess her magic is a bit more powerful than I thought. Oh well. I made my way up the (seemingly endless) stairway up to my little room. I opened the door and saw some pajama pants a robe layed out on the bed. Not only that, but I saw a small plate of cookies sitting on the night stand. I smiled a bit and walked over to them. I guess some of the servants here have kinda warmed up to me.

Not wanting to waste food, I quickly scarfed down the cookies. That's been one of the many weird qualities about me. Even though I'm as skinny as a rail, I've always loved food and I eat as much as I can/want to. After I finished, I set the empty plate down on the nightstand, got up, and brushed some of the crumbs off of myself. I then began to strip out of my current clothes and change into the nice clean clothes laying on my bed. After I did, I layed the clothes on the floor and flopped on the bed. The moon had just risen and my eye lids felt like closing.

As soon as I did, however, there was a green flash, automatically making me sit up in shock. Of course, it was none other than Chrysalis herself. I sighed some, and stood up again, facing the Changeling Queen. "So, I'm guessing you want some sort of report from me?"

She tilted her head a bit, but nodded. "Well, of course. Can't just have you keep all of this information to yourself now, can I?" she laughed softly a bit before continuing. "So, what kind of information _do _you have for your queen?"

I hesitated a bit, not really wanting to tell her about the odd job Celestia had giving me, but Chrysalis urged me to go on. "Come on, you obviously have something to say, so say it!"

I sighed before finally speaking, "Well, Chrysalis, Celestia plans on using me for an… invasion of sorts."

She raised her eyebrow, frowning slightly. "Oh? What _kind _of invasion?" She had an icy tone in her voice. I didn't like it.

"Uh…well, an invasion on changelings…" I answered hesitantly.

She had the exact reaction I expected: an unpleasant one. After awhile, she finally spoke. "So, she plans on using you to get rid of us…" I could tell by her voice that she was angry at Celestia, not me. I was really grateful for that.

I piped in after she said that. "What do you suggest I do?"

She faced me with a small, yet noticeable smirk. "Pretty obvious, isn't it?" I stayed in silence for a few seconds, not really knowing what she meant. She sighed and replied, "Trick her."

A/N: I know what you're all thinking. "Dylan, were you kidnapped by space bears? What took so long?" Well, you see, the space bears actually had nothing to do with it. Once I finished the previous chapter, I'd thought I'd take a break for a few days. What turned from a few days turned to half a year because of my laziness. But I'm glad to be continuing this again and I hope y'all don't find this chapter too shitty. Any helpful reviews or compliments are nice. Thank y'all.


	8. Sharp and Heavy is the Best Combination

Chapter 8: Sharp and Heavy is the Best Combination

All of this was kind of getting confusing. I mean, first I get orders from Chrysalis to infiltrate and spy on the Royal Family. Then, Celestia gives me orders to spy on the changelings and Chrysalis to get information on _them._ Now there's going to be a battle between changelings and royalty, and even _I _don't even know what side I'm on! And to top it all off, Equestria, a fictional place in a cartoon show about colored horses, exists! But, I think I'm going way over my head. I seemed to be in that daze again and Chrysalis noticed, giving me a good hard stomp on my foot. Sure, I was wearing shoes, but still, it kinda hurt.

I held up my foot in reaction as she spoke in her hissing voice. "Focus, Dylan! We must figure out a way to be sure that Celestia doesn't harm _too_ many changelings..."

After a few seconds, the pain started to fade and I put my foot back down as I started thinking. It would be dangerous, so Chrysalis and her army would need to defend themselves. But, since I'm going to be fighting with Celestia, that could lead to some problems. I finally spoke up. "Well, Celestia is offering me a weapon tomorrow. Maybe, I could fake my fighting skills when the time comes." At this point, Chrysalis turned around and faced me, listening to whatever bullshit plan I was thinking of. "Then, I can sneak off, catch up with you, and work along side with the changelings."

Chrysalis smiled some as she walked to me. "That could work. Looks like you're not useless after all!" she chuckled a bit as I stood there, grinning a bit. "However," she continued, "we will need something more than that. We can work with some of that, but we need a bit of a better tactic once you're able to get in contact with me. I'm pretty sure we have some time before they attack. After all, you look pretty strong, but not that strong. We'll wait a bit before continuing with our plan." I was standing there thinking about what she said before she suddenly teleported away in another green flash. I'm definitely not strong, but rather tall and lanky. She was either trying to be sure I don't leave her side or she was hitting on me. Most likely the first choice. That's never happened in all of my life.

The next morning, I was gently awoken from the butler, Biscuit Bun. "I'm very sorry to awaken you, sir, but Your Majesty would like to see you." I smiled at him as I sat up.

"No problem at all, man. Go tell her that I'll be there soon." He nodded as he left the room, closing the door behind him. I slowly got up and stretched my oversized limbs as I took off my sleep wear and put on a pair of blue jeans and put on a clean t-shirt, which was conveniently folded right next to my bed. I left the room as I made my way down the many stairs to meet Celestia.

I eventually met her in the dining hall, finishing up breakfast. She and her sister looked to me and smiled as Celestia got up and I bowed to her graciously. As I stood back, she began to speak. "Glad to see that you're up. We have a big day ahead of us."

I nodded as she continued and one of her maids offered me some tea, which I took, thanking her afterwards. I took a sip of it and Celestia continued. "You'll be training with Shining Armor and the rest of the guards so that you may have some fighting skills whenever we wage battle at the changelings. But first..." she smiled a bit. "You can't go into battle without having a weapon first. Once you've finished, follow me, please." At this point, Luna had just gotten up and she trotted beside her sister. I finished the rest of the tea, which was really delicious, and I set the cup down, which was quickly taken up by a maid. Celestia motioned me to follow as she walked off. I followed both princesses to a separate room.

We entered it and it looked a lot like a war room they had during WWII. There was a big round table, although it was empty. They walked by it and stopped right in front of it. Celestia faced me and said, "We're going to show you something very private. Be sure not to tell anyone else outside of the castle." I nodded in response, knowing that, unfortunately, I would have to break that promise. Both princesses smiled as Celestia and Luna both used their magic to open up a door that was hidden. As it opened, my eyes widened as I saw a huge variety of shiny, silver weapons. From what I saw, there were no guns, but there were plenty of spears, swords, the works. "Well, go ahead and choose one."

I smiled some, thinking about actually holding an actual weapon. Now for the precious choice of which one. My eyes quickly went to the sword, but that looked way too heavy and, let's face it, the sword thing has kinda gotten stereotypical. I looked to the spear, but then I thought, "Eh, no one really uses those things successfully and comes out alive most of the time. I looked to the scythe. Now that, is a weapon. I would've taken it, but I think I would risk cutting my throat open swinging it around. It took a while before I saw the one thing I could use.

It was an axe. I took it off of the holder and tried it out a bit. It wasn't too heavy, like I expected and it actually looked really cool. Plus, the blade was nice and sharp. I smiled and held it over my shoulder. "I think I'll take this one."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Very well. Now let's go to the training grounds so you may try it out."

A/N: Finally made another chapter. Basically, me and Max have a deal. He makes a chapter and I make one. Sorry it sucks/ is too short. Enjoy!


	9. Putting Shit in it's Place

Chapter 9: Putting Shit in it's Place

Celestia led me outside to the royal guards' training grounds. There were a few out there, practicing bucking, magic spells, and their accuracy with arrows at practice dummies. Even though I was, in a way, being escorted by Celestia, some of the guards couldn't help but give a look of insecurity and hate. I didn't think much of it though. She led me to a separate area, away from the guards. There were a few practice dummies, but not a lot.

Celestia smiled slightly and said, "Are you ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what, my training?" I asked.

"What else?" Celestia teleported into another area, away from where she last stood. She kept an eye on me as her horn started to glow. "Get ready..." I prepared my axe, holding it firmly in my hands, waiting to see what she would do. "Go!" At that point, the practice dummies that were already there started to charge at me. I'll admit, I was a bit surprised at first, but I swung my axe at one of them, and cut it horizontally. As it fell, the rest of them were still heading towards me. I took evasive actions and ran away from them. I already mentioned that I'm not that great of a runner, and the fact that I was carrying a moderately heavy axe certainly didn't help.

Luckily, I did out run them to a point. When I started to tire, I turned back around, facing the dummies. I grasped my axe and took another swing. This time, they were all sliced in half. I think I even beheaded one. After they all fell, I stood there, panting. I can't believe that I actually did something like that. It made me feel powerful and... strong.

Celestia smiled and I noticed that some of the guards were watching in awe. "Not bad, Dylan," She said suddenly. "We're not done yet, though." Her horn started glowing again and summoned more dummies. Nothing I couldn't handle. She made these ones a bit stronger though. Faster too. A few slashes with my axe and they were down too. Some of the guards started to even admire my skills.

Celestia was also impressed. "Amazing! There's one last trial, however. Let's see if you can handle it."

At this point, I was a bit exhausted, but I felt like I could take whatever she threw at me. Right when I thought that, however, I felt a rumbling underground. I had no idea what it was, but it looked like some of the guards knew and they had a look of terror in their eyes. I tried to keep my ground, but the rumbling eventually threw me off my feet and on my ass. At that point, a giant... thing came from the ground.

I really don't know how to describe it. It looked like a giant ball of bones. It's head was a giant skull made from other smaller skulls. It covered itself with metal armor. "Well, this isn't going to be easy," I said. As soon as it saw me, it made a fist and swung it to the ground. Thankfully, I grabbed my axe and rolled away before I was a pile of bone pancakes.

I quickly stood up and started running around the bone monster, looking for a weak spot. Since most of his body was covered with armor, it wasn't really easy. I kept running when I saw a little crack in the back of his armor. "Well, here goes..!" I jumped up and slashed the area with my axe. I heard it grunt a bit as the axe landed in the crack. It then started running, trying to swat me off. It did hit me a few times, leaving a few bruises on my body. I was determined though. I gripped the axe handle and pulled. Soon, it came out of the monster's back, showing a small vulnerable spot. I held my axe up and swung at it again. This time, it made an odd screaming sound. I noticed the bones were starting to crack a bit. I kept hitting at it until they broke apart. The monster screamed once again and collapsed into a pile of bones. I couldn't get off in time, however and fell right on top of it. My back hit the helmet of the monster as I fell. It hurt. A lot.

A yellow glow covered my body and lifted me off the thing. I forgot that Celestia was watching, as well as the guards. Once she placed me beside of her, she re-buried the remains of the monster and started speaking to me. "Congratulations. Not a lot of my guards could even beat that. You're definitely a lot stronger than you look."

I looked over to the guards and they looked like they were actually proud of me. I looked to Celestia and she looked the same.

"Thank you, your Majesty," I said. I guess I'm proud of myself as well.

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone. Sorry if I haven't been posting a lot. But again, it's all of this school stuff that makes me forget. Hope this isn't too shitty for you guys. Thanks for reading.


	10. More Confusing Plot Shit

Chapter 10: More Confusing Plot Shit

Despite the fact that it was heavy as fuck, the axe was pretty cool. Celestia had let me take a break for an hour or two. I had been sitting in my room for most of the time, shining my axe with a little cloth a maid had given me. I had also spent most of my time thinking about how the plan would work between Chrysalis and infiltrating the Castle. I almost didn't want to do it now. Everyone seems so nice here. A promise was a promise, and I have a feeling it would bite me in the ass if I didn't go through with Chrysalis's plan. I mean, I don't really see how I could just suddenly be on her side while I'm still fighting with Celestia. It kinda makes me wish that the narrator had made this a Human in Equestria fic that started off in Ponyville. But nope. Chrysalis and Celestia, choose your side, bitch.

I had to think about this later, however because an all too familiar green flash filled the room and, once again, I was facing Queen Chrysalis. I bowed to her slightly. "Hello again, my queen." Where did these words come from? I guess it's from my inability to be impolite.

She smiled some and spoke. "Glad to know you're finally showing some more respect for me. You may rise." I rose and she walked to me. "Nice axe. It'll be useful. I'm sure you know how to use it?"

"Yeah," I answered. "In fact, I had just finished training about an hour ago. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be doing more soon."

"Good. This'll help you for the war."

I nodded. I knew that this would eventually happen. I didn't know how soon, though. I don't think Chrysalis did either, so I just continued our conversation. "Have you thought about any more of our plan?"

She nods and smiles again. "I have. Are you familiar with the Elements of Harmony?" Woah. This sounds interesting. I nodded in response. She seemed a bit surprised that I knew about them, but kept going. "Well, me and a few of my changelings will turn into them, me being Twilight Sparkle."

"I see what you mean. You're going to trick them into thinking you're them. Then before they know it, you attack! Excellent!"

She gave another smug grin, and if my eye sight wasn't too bad, I swear I could see a little blush on her cheeks. "Of course it is! We'll have to wait until they think they won... then we surprise them!"

"Wait," I started. Chrysalis looked to me, her head tilted. "What if they ask for verification? They could use magic to see that you guys aren't actually them." This seemed to stump her slightly. Not for long though, because she smiled.

"It seems you know a bit about them. Maybe with that smart brain of yours, you could find out some things and tell us about them later on!" I have to admit, it was actually a great plan.

I nodded. "Got it."

"Good. Hope you find out some good stuff! See you around." She disappeared. Again, it may have been my eyes playing tricks on me, but I swear, it looked like she winked at me. I shook my head and layed on my bed, right beside my axe.

I already watched enough MLP back home to know enough about the Mane 6, I just didn't feel like telling her all of that information at the moment. I was actually very tired and a little bit sore. Maybe that's why I thought she was coming onto me. Just me being tired and stupid. I closed my eyes for a bit to rest. I also thought about how the plan would play through in the end. I imagined that it would be very dramatic. What with a little celebration going on in the castle, thinking that Celestia won in in reality, her best (human) soldier betrayed her and brought some changelings into her kingdom. They would swarm all over the place, take over the ponies, the Princesses getting kidnapped, and maybe even killed as Chrysalis and I watched. I have to admit, it was pretty dark, even for me. But I guess that's something I'd probably have to deal with if the plan goes well.

There was a knock at my door and I quickly sat up. "Who's there?" I yelled.

"It's me, sir. Starlight Charmer! T-the maid you met...?" She called back. Oh yeah, it was the blue haired one. The one who was watching me earlier.

"Is Celestia ready for me again?" I called out.

"Yes sir! She wants to talk to you about something, first though."

"Alright, tell her I'll be there soon!" I heard her trot away as I stood up and grabbed my axe. I stretched as I prepared myself for what would happen. Maybe she would put me in the guards' squadron. Maybe even make me head of it. As I left my room, I figured that that would be highly unlikely.

I walked to her throne room, but she wasn't there. A nearby guard suggested she was in the army room. He pointed it out to me and I walked to it, my axe held over my shoulder. I eventually found her sitting there, along with Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, and a few other guards, as well as a couple of maids and butlers.

"Hello, Dylan. Glad you could make it. Please, sit down." Celestia greeted.

As I walked to a chair, a maid had pulled one out for me. I obliged and sat in it as she walked back to her position, trying to stifle her giggle as a few guards rolled their eyes. Celestia cleared her throat and continued. "I called you, as well as some of my best guards, to talk about our plan."

Oh no, not more? Well, I guess that's a sacrifice I would have to endure if I wanted Chrysalis's to go well. "What have you come with so far?"

Luna spoke up this time. "We think that the changelings are hiding somewhere around here." She pointed to a forest on the map. From the looks of it, it wasn't that far from the castle.

Celestia spoke again. "We think that we can ambush Chrysalis and the rest of her army if we're lucky enough. But we need to use the guards for that. You'll be the first one to enter and actually start the fight." That kinda made my stomach clench up some. That means I would probably have to kill one of Chrysalis's changelings. I would have to remember to tell her that next time we met.

"They wouldn't see it coming. They don't even know something like you exists. I didn't even know until Princess Celestia told me." This came from Shining Armor. Again, my stomach clenched because they did know something like me exists. I kept quiet though, waiting for them to finish talking.

"So Dylan, what do you think? Think you're up to the challenge?" Celestia asked.

I would be the one to start the mass murderings of ponies and changelings. I would have blood on my axe and maybe something more if I got unlucky. If all didn't go well, I could be the one killed with my own axe.

"I'm ready." I said.

A/N: Oh boy, here we go. I was busy with work, sorry it took so long, etc etc. Thankfully I tried to make this one longer than my other chapters. I don't know if I did but fuck it, it's over 1000 words, so it's good enough for me. Again, sorry it's not that great and sorry it took so long. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
